Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Princess Rosalina: Did you guys pick up on that? *Princess Peach: Sure did. *Princess Daisy: Something's wrong. *Princess Rosalina: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Daffy Duck: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bugs Bunny: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Daffy Duck: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Princess Rosalina: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie, how was school? *Princess Peach: Seriously? *Princess Rosalina: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy Harrington: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Productions) *(Slappy Squirrel Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Tom Cat: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Bugs Bunny: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Daffy Duck: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bugs Bunny: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie, I do not like this new attitude. *Squidward Tentacles: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Tom Cat: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Squidward Tentacles Punches Tom Cat and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bugs Bunny: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Daffy Duck: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bugs Bunny: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Squidward Tentacles: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *Daffy Duck: Prepare the foot! *Bugs Bunny: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bugs Bunny: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Squidward Tentacles Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *Daffy Duck: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Bugs Bunny: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Daffy Duck: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Princess Rosalina: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style)... *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Princess Rosalina: Did you guys pick up on that? *Princess Peach: Sure did. *Princess Daisy: Something's wrong. *Princess Rosalina: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Daffy Duck: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bugs Bunny: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Daffy Duck: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Loyal Heart Dog. That's Squidward Tentacles. *Squidward Tentacles: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Slappy Squirrel. And that's Tom Cat. *Tom Cat: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Sophie's emotions. These are Sophie's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Loyal Heart Dog: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Loyal Heart! *Tom Cat: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Tom Cat: Change it back, Yellow Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Loyal Heart Dog: Treat Heart, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Tom Cat: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *Squidward Tentacles: Can I say that curse word now? *Slappy Squirrel: What do we do now? *Tom Cat: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Slappy Squirrel: We have a major problem. *Tom Cat: Oh, I wish Treat Heart was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Loyal Heart Dog: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Loyal Heart Dog: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Tom Cat: What was that? Was it a bear? *Slappy Squirrel: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Squidward Tentacles: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Starlight Glimmer! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style)) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Slappy Squirrel: It's broccoli! *Squidward Tentacles: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Evil Freemaker Genie: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Tom Cat: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Sophie, here we come! Category:The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Category:The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts